


Brothers

by hannelore



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, Double Drabble, Gen, Inferi (Harry Potter), Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/pseuds/hannelore
Summary: Moments before Regulus orders Kreacher to return him to the cave, he unburdens his heart to the only one who would ever listen.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to pauraque for the beta! ♥

Regulus held onto Kreacher. Whether it was slime or water that soaked the house-elf's filthy shirt, Regulus didn't care. Kreacher was safe.

He could feel the elf's frantic heartbeat. Regulus closed his eyes, remembering so many things he had unburdened onto his childhood friend.

"Master Regulus," Kreacher croaked. "I have to go to him."

"Tell me about the Inferi."

"Dead things that move." Kreacher shuddered. "They would have killed Kreacher had Master not told Kreacher to return right away."

"I have a secret to tell you," Regulus said. Kreacher looked up at him with his pale sunken eyes.

"I once hoped that Sirius and I would be brothers under the Dark Lord's reign," Regulus said quietly. "More than once."

"Master still believes this?"

"No," Regulus said firmly. "You are my brother now, Kreacher. We're going back to the cave."

\---

As the Inferi dragged him down, Kreacher's cries still rang in his ears. His last wish was for Kreacher to escape. But now Regulus's anguished thirst was quenched and he felt strangely at peace.

Regulus caught his last glimpse of the night sky with its silvery moon, and before bony fingers pierced his heart he focused on a single word:

_Brother._


End file.
